


Visitors

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Series: Visitors [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s, 1982, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Poltergeist Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Poltergeists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Richie literally disappearsinsideBen and Beverly's house, and the only people who seem to be genuinely able to help them is a certain dubious duo of barely-non-teenagers by the names of Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington. Eddie doesn't have much hope.(An IT/Stranger Things crossover with a Poltergeist-inspired plot. Part one of the series.)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier & Ben Hanscom, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Visitors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: My favourite film ever when I was nine was the original Poltergeist. It stayed my favourite film until I was about fifteen and I first saw Trainspotting. I still retain a fondness for my nine-year-old's tastes. I obviously love anything horror, though my preferences have turned away from haunted/ghost stories to a different side of the horror genre. I also really love the types of films made in that part of the 80s, as well as Stephen Kind stuff in general. (Like, obviously.) Thus, this crossover was inevitable. There's more planned, though who knows when I'm going to get to it. I don't know if anyone's even going to read this, but, if you do, comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated; I think I need all the encouragement I can get here. If not, no biggie. Please enjoy regardless! <3

It's shaping up to be the worst Saturday night of Eddie's life.

The guys Ben found in the phone book arrive sometime in the early afternoon. Eddie passes on having the same conversation he's had with various other so-called "paranormal investigators" yet again, and doesn't do much more than greet them at the door and point them in the direction of the kitchen. Plus, Ben and Beverly have witnessed everything firsthand themselves, could probably tell it so much better than he ever could. Eddie's too damn angry anyway, might throw another fit. It's not anyone's fault. No one's fault but Eddie's. But that's a thought for another time, a time when they're not presumably racing against time to break Richie out of the _literal_ insides of a house.

The blond one seems on the verge of being an asshole by default and only seemingly able to reign it in because they're paying them. The other one is too Bambi-like for Eddie to take seriously, though he is the one hauling the biggest piece of what he assumes is equipment into the house, all covered up in newspaper and rags as it is, leaving it by the front door with a heavy sigh and a hearty thump.

While those two get filled in on the finer points of their situation by Bev and Ben, Eddie paces around the house enough to give himself vertigo, or whatever it's called when you can barely see in front of your own eyes sans any great heights present. He doesn't know what they're telling them in the kitchen. He knows he shouldn't be worried about it, but they're in enough trouble as it is.

As far as any outsiders are concerned, Ben and Bev are the married couple, Eddie and Richie their childhood friends often visiting and going on vacation with them, totally normal things for two single guys to be doing. People see what they want to see. No need to blab unnecessarily. His trust in his friends wins out, and he manages to calm himself enough to go into the backyard and fiddle with the pack of cigarettes Richie left there the night this entire thing started.

The weather in Northern Florida at the start of January is a balmy early autumn where Eddie's concerned. It's oddly off-putting compared to what Maine must be like, or even New York. It makes it hard for him to focus, and the sight of the half-empty pack has his thoughts spiralling. He can't even be mad about it anymore, the smoking. Kind of misses being mad at Richie on the whole, as ridiculous as that thought might be. Ridiculous because it doesn't even remotely touch on all of the things Eddie misses about him. _Fuck._

Right at the start—less than forty-eight hours ago, Jesus Christ, barely two days prior, although it feels as if years have passed now—Eddie asked Bev whether she thought it was Pennywise again, come back somehow and fucking with them in new and improved ways. She'd given him a look Eddie had trouble not interpreting as pitying, before saying, "If it is, we'll get 'em. Again." Eddie recalls wishing he could be that trusting in their own abilities and the universe's not fucking with them yet again.

*

The blond one gets introduced as Billy Hargrove by his partner, and Eddie finds he's pretty much a _huge_ dick, but he works well enough with Steve, so Eddie sees why someone might keep him around for professional reasons. Eddie's seen no evidence of his delivering on any of the promises they've been making, but it's early yet and he's too desperate to not give someone, anyone, a chance.

Ben is clearing up the big dining room table for them to set up their equipment on, while Bev is gathering household supplies and bringing them into the centre of activity.

"Candles?" Billy scoffs. He's staring at Bev's hoard, an eclectic mix of paraphernalia Eddie's seen accumulating in strategic places around the house since this entire mess started.

She turns around from where she's been depositing her stash to look him in the eye. "Yeah, the light bulbs tend to... blow up."

"Blow up?" Steve asks, eyes wide and eyebrows somewhere in his hairline by now. The cables he was fiddling with go limp in his hands.

"Uh-huh," Beverly nods. Her smile is both disarmingly pitying and desperately sad.

"Huh," is all Steve manages to say. Eddie notices the corner of his mouth twitching as if there's more he'd like to add. He doesn't, and the moment passes, but he looks to Hargrove, who's already looking back. Eddie wouldn't be able to tell you what sort of look passes between them, but Hargrove's less of a dick for the next couple of hours, oddly subdued, and Steve excuses himself several times to make phone calls from the kitchen with the door firmly closed. No one bothers him.

*

The set-up is overly ambitious. Eddie can appreciate these two covering their bases, although he notices it's more about the rudimentary plan they've got going with the rope than the fancy machines beeping in every corner of the living room.

"Freaking out yet?" Yeah, he's being a dick on purpose, but he's not allowing himself to drink himself into a stupor, so he figures this is all he's got keeping him from losing every last semblance of sanity at his disposal.

To his credit, Hargrove only says, "Ask me again in a couple of hours." However worried he might look and feel, it's the bravado that's gonna keep him focused Eddie now sees.

Hoping against hope it's going to be enough, he nods, then ties the rope around his waist, knotting it tightly, and thinks, _I'm coming, Richie_.

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/) if y'all wanna be nerdy with me. <3


End file.
